Burns and Scars
Calypso shuddered as she took a deep breath. Her gray scales shimmered in the darkness Breath in and out, she told herself. In and out. She imagined taking all her fears and worries into a box before locking it up, and throwing that box into the ocean far away. Her body sagged in the darkness and she blew a soft flame to light up her cave. Her body shuddered from the terrifying nightmare. She felt herself being burned alive. She was a dragon and a NightWing. She was a bit... strange, yes, but she was still a dragon from one the greatest tribe of Pyrrhia, she could almost hear her father, Skychaser, say. Briefly, she wondered where her father was. It was so lonely here. It was so cold. Quickly, as the thought had came, Calypso crushed that idea into pieces. She didn’t need anyone. She just had to play her part as the perfect daughter, and life would bring her what she deserved. It was all so tiring though and so idiotic. Why was she was one who was stuck with all these responsibilities? Her father, Skychaser, had many connections. Many dragons knew about his wealthy business. Even queens contact him for certain unattainable… objects. Calypso had her suspicions that those objects were less than legal, but she knew it was better not to ask. She was to be seen, not heard. She was someone to be perfect, but never talk to anyone else. She was like a trophy on a shelf to be shown, but never actually say what she actually felt. At first, it felt very frustrating. She felt as if she was drowning and there was no way to escape. Eventually, she just came to accept it. If that was the part she was to play by her father, then she must. Yet despite her intellectual knowledge that it was the best option, beneath the surface, her feelings bubbled and swirled. It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, she felt her body scream at her. Show your true feelings. You don’t need to be quiet. Father doesn’t love you. If he did, he would actually talk to you and not only look at your intelligence and grades. Real fathers, like the scrolls she read, wouldn’t yell at their kids for failing. They would never hurt them, physically or emotionally. Calypso slapped her tail to the ground at the thought. The rest of the tribe was asleep. She tilted her head and listened to the sound of silence. Her father never physically hurt her, she argued back against the annoying voice in her head. What about emotionally? the voice replied. Calypso tried to shake her head at the thought and slapped her claws to her ears. Snap out of it, she told herself! Father gave me instruments to play, but I never asked him to. He looks so happy to hear me play. It doesn’t matter that he is sometimes so cold or unable to understand me. He… loves me. He has to. Calypso shivered as she wrapped her body tighter around herself. She hated this loneliness. She wanted her father come home and to show that he loved her. A small sliver of hope tugged at her heart. Calypso wanted to crush it. She tried, oh she certainly did. Yet the feeling tugged at her heart like a heavy chain. Worries ran around her brain, as if a million of bees were buzzing in her ear. Calypso scowled at the thought and tried to put her head on the ground. She… should rest. It was futile though. Her anxiety plagued her through the night, till she finally heard her father’s claws scrap the floor. Calypso, despite it being long past her bedtime, jumped out of her bed. She nearly tripped over her tail in her eagerness, but quickly composed herself. Stop acting like a child, she mentally scolded herself. And yet, her heart leaped in excitement. She finally wasn’t alone in this suffocating home! Her gray scales shimmered in the moonlight as she walked towards her father, enjoying the calm feeling that spread within her and around her. She felt like an adult, much like how he trained her to. “Father, you are home from work?” she asked him. The bigger NightWing stretched his wings and yawned. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?” he asked suspiciously. No, “how are you?” or “I missed you” like usual. "What did I tell you?" The voice whispers gleefully. Disappointment sagged at her heart. Calypso ignored it. “I woke up when I heard you arrive,” she smoothly lied. Skychaser didn’t even look at her. He just nodded and walked right by her. He paused, but didn’t turn around. “Go and study if you are up. You better get the best grades next time. Later, next week, you will be going to a party with me. You are my heir. You can’t be anything less than the best.” Then he vanished from her sight. Calypso sagged in silence and felt the burden weigh heavy on her shoulders. She better go study, she guessed. ~OoOo~ Starseer fumbled with her scrolls. Calypso sighed as she tried to focus. They were currently in the library studying for the test tomorrow. Well, at least she was “trying” to study, unlike Starseer who doodled and such. The pretty NightWing just came along on a whim, probably since that was what Calypso was doing so she came along, but the other didn’t seem to really care about her studies. Her fellow NightWing was Calypso’s friend for as long as she could remember. She didn’t remember exactly how or why they became friends, to be honest. Starseer was so much more friendly and beloved by dragons, compared to her grumpy self. The two were quite difference with Starseer’s jubilance and bright smiles, while Calypso would just glare at an innocent bystander. The two somehow fit though and stuck by each other. Calypso couldn’t understand what the popular female saw in her, but that was probably a mystery she could never solve. That didn’t stop her from being annoyed with said best friend though. Calypso felt her tail twitch in annoyance. Why couldn’t her friend sit still while she was studying? “Starseer, I will flick you if you drop the scrolls one more time, after the first ten failed attempts to balance them on your head,” she gritted. “I only dropped them eight times!” Starseer pouted, but playfully smacked Calypso with her scrolls. Calypso tried to ignore it. “Calypso, all you do is study!” Starseer complained. “I love you, but you need to get out more. You need to meet other dragons!” Calypso frowned, but didn’t bother looking up from her scrolls. She didn’t need anybody or anyone else. “I have to study to get better grades,” she murmured in reply. Starseer narrowed her eyes. “Is it your father again?” her friend asked. Calypso didn’t even bother asking how she knew. Starseer could probably read her mind by this point, even if she wasn’t a mindreader. Starseer’s voice softened. “You can’t get your father’s love with grades, Calypso. It never works.” Calypso didn’t reply. From the corner of her eye, she saw Starseer fumble with her parchment worriedly. The NightWing glanced worriedly at her several times, but Calypso gave no indication that she saw. Eventually, her friend sighed and packed up. “See you later, Cally,” her friend murmured, before leaving the library. Calypso still didn’t look up, but she felt her eyes water in frustration. She blinked them back, especially after she heard other dragons nearby walk over to Starseer and cheerfully talk to her. She heard Starseer’s sweet laugh, before leaving with the group. She did feel Starseer’s worried gaze for a moment, but it soon disappeared after Starseer was distracted by the others. She didn’t need anyone else. She was perfectly fine like this. ~OoOo~ Calypso winced in pain as she woke up from her dream. She felt like her scales were on fire. It was overall awful. It was as if she was fire itself and her entire body was just in pain. It was the same nightmare from earlier. Calypso shuddered from the dream. She hoped she was never burned alive - that must be horrible. Calypso vaguely wondered where her dream came from in the first place since has never been afraid of fire. She hasn’t read anything related to fire, nor heard about any dragon dying in a blaze. Calypso pondered the idea, but sleep overcame her. She quietly yawned, before curling back up. She stayed up too late to study for her other classes. She would think about it later. Her nightmare was soon forgotten after she drifted into a deep slumber. ~OoOo~ Calypso fiercely scribbled down her answers. She had to get a perfect score. She just had to! Then, perhaps, Skychaser will finally look in her direction. Calypso trembled in place as she finished. Her body sagged in relief and in pain. Her heart pounded in nervousness as she handed the teacher her finished test. Will she pass? Will she do well? Calypso held her breath as other students groaned and sighed as they finished their tests. She studied so much, so she had to pass, right? Every minute felt like a lifetime as the teacher graded their tests. Foreteller tilted her head as she marked the tests. She was the youngest teacher with the most excitement, but she always took forever to grade tests. Every single time, she did that over and over again. The waiting killed Calypso. Finally, Foreteller finished the grading and walked up to the classmates. “Congratulations! Some of you did amazing, while the others might need to improve. Remember, this is Brightspirit’s Academy For Aspiring NightWings. If you don’t do very well, you know what happens next, right? We will have to expel you and that won’t make anyone happy. Anyway, I normally don’t do this, but one of you students did such a brilliant job on the short answer! I have never seen such a detailed and complicated answer, that I never had even thought up before. For a class of three-year-old dragonets, some of you are really brilliant!” Foreteller clasped her talons together and beamed at the group. Calypso figures nervously in her seat. She didn’t want to hear about some praises about another student! She just wanted to know her score! The wait was toturous. She felt like smacking that teacher and taking the score herself, but that would just get her in a lot of trouble. “Anyway, congrats, Calypso! You are the one with the highest score in the class!” Foreteller beamed at her and handed Calypso her test. Calypso attempted to smile, but it felt more like an awkward frown. Calypso quickly tuned out the teacher and glanced over her test. She felt her heart plummet. She only got a 90%. She got about five wrong on the test. She knew she should’ve studied more! Her claws trembled in frustration and she clenched them together. “That FEMALE WEIRDO got the best score? Teach, what a joke?” she heard a student groan from somewhere in the classroom. She ignored everyone else as her whole world zeroed in on her score. Her father would be so disappointed. “Eclipse, you are on to talk! You, mister, should study a lot more. I say your score was just “pure luck” about how good it was! And I am using the term “good” very loosely,” she vaguely heard Foreteller say in the background. The whole world was muffled, as if she was underwater. Her back burned, but Calypso tried to ignore it. What should she do? She nibbled on her claw nervously, before stopping herself. She took a deep breath. She got the best score in the class, at least! Father wouldn’t be that upset, right? ~OoOo~ “You are such weirdo,” a student sneered at Calypso and shoved her aside. Calypso stumbled, but caught herself. She glared at the NightWing. He was a lot bigger than her, she realized, but he was also the same student the teacher scolded earlier. He brought friends too. What a coward, she thought. “What kind of name is “Calypso”?” the NightWing, Eclipsewatcher, she suddenly recalled. Oh yeah. Calypso grew up with him too. They were the same age. She kind of forgot about him. He wasn’t anyone important. “That isn’t a true NightWing name! Just like you.” All his bigger friends joined in on the laughing. Calypso held her head up high. She won’t be mocked without fighting back. Who did these dragons think they were? “Oh, you are one to talk. I have been born and raised in the NightWing Kingdom. I am, through and through, a NightWing! At least, unlike you, I was taught to see the obvious things in life and some manners, thank you very much!” she snapped at him. Eclipsewatcher glared at her, while his friends traded looks about whether to laugh or attack her. “Well, at least I actually had my parents to teach me!” Eclipse smugly remarked. His friends nodded in agreement and nudged each other when Calypso recoiled from Eclipse as if he struck her. Calypso felt a bit dazed at the words. It hit too close to home for her taste. “We all know about you! You never had your mother around, right? I think she didn’t even want to be around someone like you! I betcha she took one glance at you and decided you weren’t worth her time. She got up and left because no one can be capable of loving someone like you,” he mocked her. Calypso steeled her eyes and blocked away her tears. This… this insolent jerk! He had no idea how she felt and what she went through! HE HAD NO RIGHT- As if in a flash, Calypso sprinted up to the male dragon. His fellow friends blinked in surprise and wondered what Calypso was going to do. You are going to get your answer, she smirked as she flexed her talons. In a flash, Calypso punched Eclipse. Looking back on it, that was probably an idiotic move, but she felt nothing but anger at Eclipse. Her claw throbbed in pain as Calypso panted heavily. Eclipse stumbled from the force. “What… What in three moons? You PUNCHED me! You are going to get it now, weirdo!” Eclipse screamed as he flew away and his friends hesitantly followed. They glared at Calypso as the dragons headed towards the principal's office. She was so in trouble now. ~OoOo~ “DETENTION, Calypso! DETENTION! Three moons, and to top it off, it is on the same night I arranged for you to come with me to the party! That party is full of my business associates! This is such an awful situation!” Skychaser scolded her as he folded the scroll with her detention on it. “How could you punch a fellow student!? We are nobles, Calypso! This makes us look awful. His parents are very influential, you know?” Calypso was silent as she stared at her claws guiltily. She did such an awful thing, didn’t she? She ruined everything. “He...was insulting me and mother,” she whispered quietly. There was a brief pause of silence. “AND THAT’S WHY YOU DECIDED TO PUNCH HIM? ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DRAGONESS?” Skychaser exploded in anger. “She isn’t just some “dragoness,” father! She is the one who gave birth to me!” Calypso snapped back. She felt Skychaser slap her harshly. Her snout throbbed. It was painful, she slowly realized. “That dragoness does not exist in that house, you got it?” Skychaser said sharply, but his voice trembled. Calypso had enough. She looked up and looked into her father’s curious eyes. “She existed, you two fell in love, and you had me! You can’t erase that! Yet you hide it like a coward! You never told me her own name! I have the RIGHT to know it!” Calypso bravely or foolishly stated. Skychaser raised his claw. Calypso stared into the burning inferno called his eyes. He was going to slap her again, wasn’t he? As if all the fight left him, Skychaser deflated. “This discussion is over. Next time, never touch a talon on another student, you got it?” Skychaser got up and started to leave the room. “Father, I got the highest score in class,” Calypso meekly stated. “What was it?” Skychaser paused. “It was… a 90,” she whispered softly. “Next time, do better.” That was all he said, before he left the room. Calypso felt her heart sag. She wanted him to look at her with love. Was that so hard to do? ~OoOo~ Her scales were burning. It was as if they were dipped in lava. Calypso muffled her screams as she squirmed in her bed. This was so awful. Why were her scales so painful? She was awake as well! Or was she blurring the lines between dreams and reality? She sagged in relief as the pains soon passed. She glanced at her back, where her smooth gray scales were. She blinked in surprise and horror when her scales turned red. Wait, what? Why? Calypso briefly panicked and looked at the rest of her body. Her gray star scales also turned into shades of red, orange, and yellow! What was this? Why was this happening? Calypso panicked. She recalled her lecture by her father about how dreadful hybrids were. It was common knowledge hybrids were hated, just like Darkstalker. What was she going to do? Calypso glared around nervously before spying an old black blanket. Calypso ran to it and ripped it up into pieces. She wrapped one around her tail and another into a scarf around her neck. She hit her lip nervously. What about her scales on her wings? She panicked as she ran around her room in a frenzy, trying to find items to use. No, that won’t work. No, not that. Nope, not that either, Calypso thought worriedly. She found a bottle of ink. That was better than nothing. She smeared the ink over her scales on her wings. She prayed that no one would notice the difference. She could only hope. ~OoOo~ Calypso stumbled into her school. She avoided making eye contact and looked at the ground. She shuffled around the hallways and dodged other dragons. Don’t look at me, don’t look at me, she chanted in her head as she ducked into her classroom. She slid into the very back of the classroom and no one has talked to her yet. She was safe! “Calypso, there you are!” a familiar and cheerful voice said. She felt Starseer’s claw on her shoulder. “I was wondering where you were!” Calypso flinched in surprise. Worried flooded her brain a life her secret. Starseer peered worriedly at her. “Hey, you okay? Cally, you seem awfully nervous and strange today.” Calypso stared at her claws. She felt the walls closing in on her. “I… I have to go, Star! See you later!” Calypso blurted out loudly. She jumped up. The class stared at her in surprise and Starseer gasped. “Huh? Cally, you are making no sense! You never miss a lesson!” she blinked in surprise and gaped. Calypso didn’t look back as she fled the room. Her scales burned again. ~OoOo~ Calypso muffled her screams at night as over and over again, she burned. It never stopped. It was like a never ending cycle. Why? Why her? Calypso muffled a sob as it finally passed. She glanced over her body and gasped when she found feathers poking out of her wings. ~OoOo~ “Calypso, you haven’t been going to school lately,” her father said impatiently. Calypso snuggled into her bed under a bundle of blankets. “I’m sick,” she replied softly. Please, please leave, Father, she silently pleaded. Her pleads went unanswered. “You are being so unreasonable, you useless girl!” Skychaser huffed and stomped over to her. “No-” she blurted out, before he ripped her barrier from her scales. She shuddered as she felt exposed. “Wh-what…? Are those feathers?” Skychaser said filled with shock. His voice trembled. Calypso guiltily nodded. She plucked the courage to look into her father’s eyes. She only saw anger. Skychaser sneered at her and paced around the room. “I should’ve figured! Just like her. Do you know how you got them?” Skychaser spat at her. Calypso frantically shook her head as no. “Don’t lie to me!” Skychaser loomed over her and harshly ripped a feather from her wings. Calypso yelped in pain and a drop of blood fell on the floor. She gave a silent whimper. “I really don’t know,” she replied. Skychaser scowled. He ripped another from her wings. Calypso yelped in pain, but only repeated the same words. Skychaser have her a calculating look. He did the same process a few more times. Tears stung her eyes, but she repeated the same thing over and over again like a broken record. Skychaser pauses. He fiddled with the feathers for a moment, before he tossed it into the ground. He stomped out of the room. “We are going to keep this hidden, got it? We won’t tell ANYONE about this!” Calypso only nodded as her father vanished from her room. She was alone all over again. ~OoOo~ Calypso hid in her room for the rest of the time. Days and weeks blurred together. How long has it been? Would she have to stay in her room forever? “Calypso, tomorrow, you are going to return to school,” she could hear her father tell her a while ago. She scowled at the memory. She didn’t want to go back to school looking like… this! She heard footsteps on the ground. “Father, leave me alone,” Calypso groaned as she buried her snout into the darkness. “Cally, you okay?” she heard a hesitant voice say. Calypso cracked open one eye. Starseer? “What are you doing here?” she gasped in surprise. “I was worried! You were missing from school for so long. Is everything okay?” Starseer worriedly rambled. Calypso weighed the options. This was Star, her best friend! She could trust her, right? She… really needed someone to talk to. She poked her head out from the blankets and stared into her worried friend’s silver eyes. “This is a secret between you and me, got it?” ~OoOo~ “You are a freak!” she felt someone shove her into a wall. She winced in a pain at the sudden attack. Everything was fine for a few weeks, so why were the students acting to cruel to her all of a sudden? When she got to school today, all the students avoided her and gave her weird looks. She dyed her feathers gray to blend in with her scales. Did she miss a spot? Calypso winced as she glanced at her wings. They looked fine. “Stop ignoring me!” Eclipse sneered at her. She ignored him. “Well, I should’ve figured that from a stupid hybrid!” Her neck snapped back and looked at Eclipse in horror. How did he- “Starseer blabbed all about it. I knew there was something weird about you! Should’ve figured you were a hybrid. You are going to be the next Darkstalker, right? You are an awful dragonet!” Eclipse mocked her. Tears stung her eyes. Not because of Eclipse’s words, but rather Starseer’s betrayal. Starseer was her best friend, so why- Calypso saw her chance when Eclipse was distracted and slipped into the crowd. She stomped off as her eyes stung. “Cally, there you are-“ she heard a sweet, familiar voice say. She brushed wings with Starseer, but didn’t look back. She should’ve known dragons will only backstab you. You couldn’t trust anyone. ~OoOo~ The bullying only got worse and worse. She was called a weirdo, freak, something that shouldn’t have been born, and so much more. The teachers didn’t treat her any differently, but the students were a whole complete story. The whole school alienated from her. She didn’t understand how they all knew, but she couldn’t only guess that rumors simply spread that fast. She ignored Starseer the whole time. It was so lonely. Her father was of no comfort. He only told her to get better grades and put them all in their places. So she did. Some dragons stopped avoiding her, but it only fueled her bullies. School was a living nightmare overall. Calypso sighed as she stretched her wings. She heard her bones snap in relief. She groaned at the good stretch. She glanced around. Her father wasn’t home from work. She yawned as she shuffled around their home. She hummed, wondering if she should hunt. In her daze, she nearly tripped over a fallen scroll. She blinked in surprise and rolled her eyes. Who put something like that there? She picked it up and skimmed the scroll slightly curious, but nearly dropped it in horror at what she read. That couldn’t be true! It must be a mistake! Calypso frantically denied and read the scroll again, but a knife stabbed into her heart. She was expelled from the academy because she was a hybrid. “Unfortunately, due to your daughter's hybrid nature, she will be unable to continue studying at Brightspirit's academy for aspiring young NightWings, as we predict she will encounter difficulties in her studies and social aspects of school life. As for keeping this a secret, as long as your daughter does not cause trouble at school and you pay the according amount, no one will have to know,” the letter said. It continued to describe methods of payment and alternative methods of "living" for Calypso, such as putting her up for adoption, or giving her away to her mother's tribe, as though they could control Calypso's life. This was so sick. They had NO right for controlling her life like this! And to top it all off, the blasted letter thanked her father for informing them of his daughter’s status. This world was rotten to its core. Calypso burned the letter into ashes, but she then wished she stomped it up and rippled it up before she incinerated it. It didn’t matter though. What was done was done. Calypso left her home and didn’t look back. She flew into the night. Flying always helped clear her mind. Only music was a better medicine than flying. Yet this flight did the exact opposite. “Cally! There you are!” a joyful filled voice rang into the air. Calypso was ready to sprint away when Starseer tacked her midair. She nearly stumbled, but stabilized. “Star, what are you-“ “I didn’t mean to spill your secret!” she heard her friend say mournfully. Starseer clinged onto her tighter. “Eclipse forced me! I am such a horrible dragon. He was insulting you, and I was defending you and it accidentally-” Calypso blinked in surprise at the sudden revelation. Starseer didn’t purposefully reveal her secret? She sighed with relief, but the empty spot in her heart wasn’t filled. Calypso wanted to forgive Starseer, but she knew why she felt empty. It was too late. “Thanks, Star, for telling me the truth,” she said quietly. “But… sorry. I can’t trust you anymore. I’m sorry. I wish I could, but I just can’t.” The damage was already done. ~OoOo~ Calypso stayed home the next day. She ignored her father as well, which he didn’t understand why either. She was still furious at him for breaking his own words about keeping this a secret. She felt bored though. She didn’t want to go to school to see all the bullies and… Star. Maybe she should go walk around? That sounded like a good idea. Calypso left her home and wandered around the town. Clattering sounds filled the air as dragons went about their business. It felt oddly calming, like nothing had changed. Life was still going on as usual as dragons bought food, hung out with friends, or simply went to work. All was well in the world, for them. Then, all of a sudden, a dragon yanked her into an alleyway. Calypso was ready to attack that dragon, but they muffled her snout. Calypso gave a muffled scream. Why wasn’t anyone noticing it? “I don’t want to hurt you,” a female’s voice whispered into her ear. Calypso gave a muffled yelp in surprise. “Follow me.” The dragoness suddenly let her go, and gestured Calypso to follow her. Calypso blinked in surprise and spun around, only to see a hooded dragon. The figure gestured for Calypso to follow her. Calypso was wary, but hesitantly listened. She was too curious not to. No dragon would suddenly bother her out of nowhere without a good reason. They wandered into the shadows, when the dragoness pulled down her hood to reveal- A beautiful female dragon with bright copper scales and fire-coloured scales covering their neck and tail… just like hers. Who was this dragon? “My name is Rhythm. Mind taking me to your home? I will explain everything there.” Calypso reluctantly agreed to it. She was much too curious and confused about who exactly this dragoness was. She seemed familiar, but at the same time, she wasn’t. She was like a distant song Calypso knew from a long time ago, but she has long forgotten the words. They flew back to her home and Calypso knocked on her door. Father should be home by now. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be angry with her. Calypso felt nervous as she heard him approach closer and closer. Was he angry at her for leaving the house without telling him or ignoring him? “Calypso, is that you?” she heard her father ask as he opened to door, to reveal her and their guest. She shyly glanced at her father to see his reaction. For the first time in her life, Skychaser seemed shocked. Shock, confusion, hope, sadness, pain, and anger flashed onto her face. Skychaser cycled through so many emotions, it was almost like a rainbow. Calypso was surprised. She never saw her father caught off-guard before. “Rhythm? Is that you?” he asked almost fearfully. “Do you two know each other?” Calypso asked quietly. She was afraid of the answer, if it was what she thought it was. “Calypso, I am your mother,” Rhythm gently replied. And with those words, her whole world came crashing down. After that, Skychaser invited her mother into their home. Almost immediately, it erupted into an argument about Rhythm’s sudden appearance after disappearing for years. Calypso only felt like she was in a daze though. Her mother, was here. Right in front of her. She had so many mixed emotions, she didn’t know exactly what she felt. All of a sudden, it was quiet. Calypso blinked in confusion when she saw her parents staring at her. “Huh?” “You weren’t paying attention, were you? I should’ve know,” Skychaser grumbled. He huffed and crossed his arms. “I asked what did you want to do.” “Wait, what? What about me?” Calypso blinked in confusion. “Were you paying ANY attention?” Skychaser grumbled at her, but sighed. “Calypso, I was asking your father a big favor. Would you like to leave this home… and come with me instead?” Rhythm asked her kindly. “You have NO right to ask that! I was the one who raised her and cared for her. You can’t just get up, come in here, take her, and leave!” Skychaser protested angrily. He glared at his former mate. Calypso was surprised. She had to make a choice about leaving? Calypso pondered the thought. She had no reason to stay here. Her school hated her. Her father backstabbed her. She had no school anymore, really, not anyone to miss her. Vaguely she wondered about Starseer, but brushed it off. Her best friend would forget about Calypso with all her other friends. Her father might miss her too, but that was a big if. If he did love her, he would’ve treated her better. She had no reason to stay here in the first place. So why not go to some place new and start over? Calypso stared into mother’s bright eyes and gave a brief nod. “Yes, I will go with you.” Calypso rubbed her scars on her wings, which resulted from her father's plucking of her feathered wings. She could only hope she wasn’t making the wrong choice and that Rhythm wouldn’t be another scar on her heart. FIN Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat)